Naltrexone, an opioid antagonist, is approved for daily use in patients with alcohol dependence. However, a substantial proportion of the population of the U.S. and many other countries experience problems resulting from their drinking, though they do not meet criteria for alcohol dependence. This placebo-controlled trial compares daily administration of naltrexone with administration that is targeted to the management of high risk drinking situations. Daily diary reporting provides detailed information on life events and mood states and their relation to subjects' desire to drink and alcohol consumption, as well as medication usage.